joeyyungfandomcom-20200214-history
Neway Joey Yung Live Show Up!
Neway Joey Yung Live Show Up! is Joey Yung's third major concert at the Hong Kong Coliseum and first world tour. Set list :This is the general rundown Joey sang for most of the shows, there were slightly different in certain shows. #Overture and parade #[[My Pride (song)|我的驕傲 My Pride]] #[[Not Yet Know (song)|未知 Not Yet Know]] #[[Special Guest (song)|特別嘉賓 Special Guest]] #[[Hug Hug (song)|抱抱 Hug Hug]] #Dragon Medley: [[Grand on Stage (song)|隆重登場 Grand on Stage]] / Show Up! #[[Betrayal (song)|出賣 Betrayal]] #[[Sob (song)|啜泣 Sob]] #[[Thinking Too Much (song)|想得太遠 Thinking Too Much]] #[[Goodbye My First Love (song)|再見我的初戀 Goodbye My First Love]] #[[Who Will Love Me (song)|誰來愛我 Who Will Love Me]] #雪人 (originally by Mavis Fan) #遇見 (originally by Stefanie Sun) #[[Run away from You (song)|逃避你 Run away from You]] #Sexy Medley: 愛している / Mad About You / [[Head Over Heels (song)|神魂顛倒 Head Over Heels]] #[[Beautiful Sight (song)|美麗在望 Beautiful Sight]] #[[Get used to Breakup (song)|習慣失戀 Get used to Breakup]] #[[Making Effort (song)|爭氣 Making Effort]] #[[Disheartened (song)|心淡 Disheartened]] #Quartet Medley: 冷戰 (originally by Faye Wong) / 可惜我是水瓶座 (originally by Miriam Yeung) / [[Love You More in this Minute (song)|這分鐘更愛你 Love You More in this Minute]] #[[Timidity (song)|怯 Timidity]] #熱鬧Medley: [[Don't Miss (song)|不容錯失 Don't Miss]] / [[All Summer Holiday (song)|全身暑假 All Summer Holiday]] / [[Four-Sided Stage (song)|四面台 Four-Sided Stage]] #[[Pain Love (song)|痛愛 Pain Love]] Guests *16 October 2003 － Chris Wong, George Lam *17 October 2003 － Hacken Lee *18 October 2003 － Roger Kwok, Yumiko Cheng *19 October 2003 － Deep Ng, Yumiko Cheng *20 October 2003 － Twins, Boy'z *21 October 2003 － Nicholas Tse *North American and Australian Dates - Dennie Yip and Joey Tang *Malaysian Dates - Joey Tang *Guangzhou Show - Kenny Kwan Tour dates Synopsis Hong Kong The stage The stage was an in-the-round stage that featured a large circular stage in the middle and two catwalks stretching out from it. It also featured a large unit of projector screens and lights that was set up above the stage showing live footage as well as video backdrops to the audience on all sides of the arena. The stage also included multiple elevators and a rotating stage. Many props were used in the set as well, including a "winged unicorn", a large metal ball suspended in the air, a dragon, and a pink swing set. The show For the opening of the show, a short musical piece called "Overture and Parade" was performed by dancers dressed as European soldiers. Shortly after, all the lights in the arena dimmed and a box lighted up as Joey sang a verse of "My Pride". Joey was then ascended into the air riding on a "winged unicorn", and circled around the arena while singing the rest of the re-arranged song. After the song Joey came down to sing "Not Yet Know". After taking off her "Eskimo" inspired fut jacket, she performed two more songs, "Special Guest" and "Hug Hug" before leaving the stage for a costume change. For the next act, Joey was raised on to the stage on a "golden dragon" while singing "Grand on Stage" followed by the concert theme Show Up!. After this medley of fast songs, Joey performed "Betrayal" (which was not recorded in DVD), "Sob", and "Thinking Too Much" For the third act, Joey chose a member from the audience to go on a "date" with her while singing "Goodbye My First Love" and playing on a set of pink swings. She then sang "Who Will Love Me", covers of Mavis Fan's "雪人" and Stefanie Sun's "遇見", and "Run away from You". In the fourth act Joey, dressed like a Geisha was raised in the air on a "metal ball" while singing "愛している". She then performed "Mad About You" and "Head Over Heels" with her dancers before singing "Beautiful Sight" while shaking hands with the audience. For the next act, Joey invited the audience to sing along with her while she performed the ballads "Get used to Breakup", "Making Effort" and "Disheartened". For the sixth act, Joey sang a medley of songs with a string quartet. The medley included a cover of Faye Wong's "冷戰", Miriam Yeung's "可惜我是水瓶座", as well as "Love You More in this Minute". She then ended the act with a performance of "Timidity". After the sixth act, the audience counted down the seventh act which was the planned encore. For this pre-planned encore, Joey performed a medley of fast songs including "Don't Miss", "All Summer Holiday" and "Four-Sided Stage". After the medley, Joey was suspended into the air and did a number of flips, followed by a "shower" sequence where Joey and her dancers played with water that fell down from above the stage. Joey then ended the night with a speech regarding what magazines would often write about her. She recognized the fact that even though the public generally agreed that she was a good vocalist, many people felt that as a performer her performances did not have enough visual appeal. So the main purpose of this concert was to prove that "Joey Yung is not only good to listen to, but also good to watch". She then ended the concert with her classic ballad, "Pain Love". Many of the nights also had an actual encore segment, and the set list of the segment varied every night. World Tour The stage The stage for the shows outside of Hong Kong was smaller and less intricate. It consisted of a simple three-sided stage (as opposed to the large in-the-round stage used earlier for her Hong Kong shows) that had metal columns and two triangles that hung on each side of the stage. The show The setlist performed was generally shorter and different from the one performed for Joey's Hong Kong shows. It highlighted certain performances from her Hong Kong shows as well as included songs that were in original rundown but performed in a different order and new songs that were released after the Hong Kong leg. Home media Personnel *'Producer:' Alex Fung *'Concert director:' The Think Partners *'Choreographer:' Alan Mak, Ricky Tong *'Stage designer:' Fion Cheng *'Costume designer:' Chan Wah Gwok *'Hair stylist:' Billy Choi@Hair Culture *'Make-up stylist:' Arris Law/Make Up For Ever *'Musical director/Piano:' Dennie Wong (Note: This is only partial) Category:2003 Category:Concerts Category:Hong Kong Concerts Category:Tours Category:Show Up